Rozrywkowa katastrofa
Totalne Miasto! - odcinek 11. Aktualny stan: 800px Wstęp Mitchel: (stoi na dachu małego bloku, w którym mieszkają uczestnicy) Poprzednio w Totalnym Mieście uczestnicy rozpoczęli odcinek od bawienia się na trampolinach! Następnie zrobiłem ich w bambuko i zrzuciłem w jakieś tam podziemia! Ich zadaniem było wydostanie się z nich... Stanley pokazał swoje niezwykłe umiejętności (chrząknięcie)... Shana w końcu się na coś przydała, a u Modelek cały czas kłótnie i spiny! Gwiazdy udały się do SPA, a Luzaki pożegnały kolejną osobę, Kelly, i zostały już tylko we trójkę. Czy odbiją się od dna? Czy w drużynie Modelek coś się zmieni na lepsze? Oby nie... Oglądajcie Totalne... Miasto! (Intro: Kamera z góry wpada w morze, potem przechodzi na plażę i do lasu, aż wchodzi do miasta, gdzie Mitchel krzyczy coś z megafonu, a Tim wachluje go plikiem kartek. Następnie idzie obok wielkiego budynku, w którym Jenny skacze z balkonu i spada na Michaela. Casey patrzy na nich zmartwiona, a Daniel łapie ją od tyłu za ramiona. Max patrzy na niego z wyrzutem, a Jasmine uderza ją palcem wkurzona, zaczynają się bić. Kamera wchodzi na budynku, gdzie przy wejściu Mark uśmiecha się zalotnie do wkurzonej Stacy, przechodzi obok recepcji, przy której Chacky i Jason zalatują do Kelly, która zdenerwowana ich odpycha. Następnie przechodzi do kuchni, w której w garnku siedzą Frank i Shana. Następnie wchodzi na dużą salę, gdzie Patrick uśmiecha się zalotnie do Cindy. Kamera lekko oddala się do tyłu i widać obok Patricka Taylor, która patrzy na niego wkurzona, oraz George'a, który łapie za rękę Cindy. Kamera idzie do góry, z windy wychodzi Grace, potyka się i upada na Simona, flirtującego z malującą się Stellą. Następnie kamera wychodzi z budynku i kieruje się na stary, brudny peron, w którym Ginger rozmawia ze Stanleyem, po czym na czterech łapach przybiega do niej Steve, oblizując zaskoczoną Ginger. Kamera się lekko oddala i pokazuje pozostałych dwudziestu uczestników siedzących na ławce i patrzącyc z obrzydzeniem. Na koniec na tablicy nad peronem ukazuje się logo Totalnego Miasta.) Mieszkanka uczestników SPA Gwiazd 120px Simon otrzymuje masaż od stażystki. Steve i Ginger siedzą w jacuzzi i rozmawiają. Jenny odpręża się na fotelu. George siedzi przy ścianie i odbija piłkę o ścianę naprzeciwko. Grace: (wychodzi z łazienki i spogląda na George'a, podchodzi do niego i siada obok) Co jest, brachu? Chyba jakiś przybity jesteś! George: Nie... Grace: Widzę przecież, że coś się dzieje! Ale spoko, ja się nigdy tym nie przejmuję i idę poskakać z urwiska lub pobawić się z rekinami - też powinieneś spróbować! Albo zrobić komuś psikusa - jesteś w tym doskonały! George: (spojrzał na nią) Tak, masz rację! Zrobię komuś psikusa! Dzięki! George i Grace przytulili się. Spojrzała na nich Jenny. Jenny: Nowa para w drużynie! Hurra! George: Co? Ale my nie... Simon: (wstał ze stołu do masażu, odepchnął stażystkę i podbiegł nago do Grace, przycisnął ją do siebie) Hej, ona jest moja! Ginger: Fuj! O matko, Stanley, nie patrz! (zakryła oczy "powietrzu" obok niej w jacuzzi) Grace: Ała, puść mnie! Grace: (PZ) W tym programie uwieeeeeeelbiam wszystkich! Serio, wszystkich! Ale ludziska, temu ziomkowi chyba odbija! Simon: Przepraszam! (puścił ją, zakrył się i uciekł) Simon: (PZ) Kurczę, mimo mojego wysokiego ilorazu inteligencji zrobiłem z siebie właśnie idiotę! Moje szanse maleją u każdej dziewczyny tutaj, nie tylko u Grace... George: To było dziwne, ale... Simon: (otwierając drzwi do łazienki spadło na niego wiadro z farbą, przez co był teraz cały żółty od niej) George: (uśmiechnął się lekko) Simon: Kto to zrobił?! (wkurzył się) George: Ups! (wybiegł ze SPA) Simon: (owinął wokół siebie ręcznik i zalany farbą wybiegł za nim) Salon reszty W salonie siedzieli Cindy, Stacy, Casey i Michael. Casey i Michael siedzieli i trzymali się za ręce. Cindy i Taylor patrzyły na to wkurzone, a Stacy piłowała paznokcie. Casey: Och, Michael... cieszę się, że tu jesteś... Stacy: (przewróciła oczami) Casey: (PZ) Co ja wyrabiam?! Nie powinnam tego robić... Casey! (walnęła się w głowę) Przyszłaś tu wygrać i zniszczyć wszystkich! Casey: (puściła go) Chyba... Coś mi wypadło... Muszę iść! (wstała, ale do pokoju wbiegł George) George: (wpadł do pokoju i poślizgnął się na podłodze, po czym się przewrócił) Co to ma być?! Michael: Ups! Nie wiedziałem, że to ty, bracie! Simon: (wpadł do pokoju) George: (trzymając w ręku bitą śmietanę, uderzył nią w Simona) Ups, sorry ziomek, ale śmiesznie się ciebie wkurza! (wypchnął go z pokoju i zamknął drzwi) Michael: (podbiegł do George i wystawił rękę) Wow, to było niezłe, piona! George: (spojrzał na niego morderczym wzrokiem) Michael: Co ci jest? Jesteś zły za śliską podłogę? George: (popchnął go z całej siły) Michael: Ała! George: (spojrzał tym razem na Cindy, ich spojrzenia zderzyły się, po czym wyszedł trzaskając drzwiami) Stacy: Ktoś mi wyjaśni o co tu chodzi? Michael: Chyba jest na mnie obrażony! Casey: A co takiego zrobiłeś? Casey: (PZ) Coś mi tu nie pasuje... Dlaczego niby George miał być tak bardzo zły na mojego Michaela? Ale czy... na pewno mojego?... (podrapała się po głowie) Michael: Nie mam pojęcia... Casey: (zmierzyła Michaela wzrokiem i poszła do damskiej łazienki) Patrick i Mark podglądywali przez drzwi z sypialni Modelek. Patrick: Widzisz to? Coś się między bliźniakami wydarzyło! I mam wrażenie, że ma to związek z sytuacją po poprzednim wyzwaniu! Mark: Tak, ale co podejrzewasz? Patrick: Nie wiem... Ale wkrótce się dowiem! (otworzył szeroko drzwi i wyszedł z sypialni) Cześć! Stacy: O kurczę, czas spadać! (wstała i skierowała się w stronę łazienki) W tym momencie z sypialni wyszedł Mark. Stacy: A jednak chyba zostanę! Cindy: (przewróciła oczami, wzięła gazetę i schowała za nią twarz) Patrick: (wszedł do łazienki, a za nim Mark) O nie! Michael, pomożesz mi? Stacy była już w łazience, a Cindy podniosła wzrok znad gazety. Cindy: Czy ja się nie przesłyszałam? Michael: Mam nadzieję, że ja też! Patrick: Drzwi się zatrzasnęły! Michael: (westchnął i poszedł do łazienki) Łazienka Michael wszedł do łazienki. Czekali na niego Patrick i Mark. Patrick: Tak poważnie... To nic się nie zatrzasnęło! Chcemy tylko zaproponować sojusz! Michael: A po co mi sojusz? Nawet nie jesteśmy w jednej drużynie, elo! (skierował się w stronę drzwi) Patrick: A... o co chodzi z twoim bratem? Michael: I tylko dlatego chcesz sojusz - żeby to ode mnie wyciągnąć! Wiem, że miałeś z nim spinę - więc łapy ode mnie precz! Patrick: Jak chcesz... (podszedł do umywalki, odkręcił kran i woda poleciała mu na górę spodni) Cholera! Michael: Hahahaha! Siemka! (wyszedł) Patrick: (zacisnął pięści) Salon Frank wychodzi z sypialni. Frank: Musicie hałasować od samego rana? Michael: A ten jak zwykle narzeka... Cindy: Ciekawe co wyście robili sami w sypialni przez tyle czasu... Michael: Pewnie się obściskiwali! Shana: (wychodzi z sypialni) Kto się obściskiwał?! Cindy: (spojrzała na Michaela, po czym zobaczyła, że klamka od łazienki się porusza; gwałtownie wstała, podbiegła do Michaela i przyssała się do niego ustami) Casey: (wychodzi z łazienki z hukiem) Co tu się... (głęboko westchnęła, schowała twarz w dłonie, zaczęła płakać i uciekła do sypialni Modelek) Cindy: (puściła go) Sorki, jestem taka skołowana całą tą wczorajszą sytuacją... Michael: Laska... przegięłaś! (próbował wejść do sypialni Modelek, ale drzwi były zamknięte) Casey: (PZ) Jak mogłam mu zaufać! (płacze) Cindy: (PZ) Doskonale to poczułam! To on mnie wczoraj pocałował! Nie zamierzam pokazać tego, że wiem, oczywiście! Casey: (PZ) To wszystko układa się w jedną wielką całość! Michael udawał wczoraj, że jest Georgem i zerwał z Cindy, żeby sam z nią mógł być! Ja mu zaufałam, a on chciał mnie wykorzystać! Frank: Ale macie problemy... (wzruszył ramionami i poszedł do łazienki) Przed budynkiem 120px 120px 120px Przed Mitchem stali już wszyscy uczestnicy. Mitchel: Witam was w kolejnym dniu w Totalnym Mieście! Cisza. Mitchel: Nikt mi nie przerywa? To chyba znaczy, że... nie ma Kelly! Cindy: Łuhu! (cieszy się jako jedyna) Oj... Coś mi się przypomniało! Mitchel: Nieważne. Została was piętnastka, jesteście wszyscy coraz bliżej miliona! Ale to też nieważne, bo każdy z was odpadnie i... Stacy: Przejdź do rzeczy! Mitchel: A tak, racja, znowu się rozgadałem... No więc, czas na kolejne wyzwanie! Dzisiaj zajmiecie się produkcją programów rozrywkowych! O wiele lepiej, niż ucieczka z podziemi, prawda? Wszyscy oprócz Grace: Tak! Casey: Ale... Czy takiego zadania nie było? Mitchel: Nie, nie było. Wydaje ci się! Dlatego, że to ja wam powiem, co macie zrobić! Każda drużyna dostanie inny program... (spojrzał na Luzaków) Macie trochę lipę... Dam wam konkurs taneczny! Mam nadzieję, że nie dacie rady, haha! Frank: Jeszcze się zdziwisz! Mitchel: Hmm, a wy... Dobra, nie będzie tak łatwo... Gwiazdy będziecie modelkami, a Modelki śpiewają. Liczy się oryginalność, pomysł, jak i wykonanie programu. A teraz się naradźcie! Wyzwanie Narady 120px Frank: No i co? Zna się ktoś z was na tańcu? Michael: Oczywiście! Dobrze, że dostaliśmy to, bo ja z Georgem jesteśmy w tym doskonali, a on jako Modelka... no cóż! Frank: A Shana? Shana: Ja nie jestem dobra w tańcu. Ale za to jestem dobra w... hmm... (podrapała się po głowie) Nie wiem w sumie... Michael: Spróbuj coś zatańczyć! Shana: (skoczyła, próbując zacząć tańczyć, ale się przewróciła) Ała... Frank: To raczej nie jest twoja mocna strona... Shana: (wstaje) Ale co nią nie jest? 'Michael: A weź coś zaśpiewaj! Shana: Leć z nami już, leć z nami już... Michael: Nieźle ci to poszło! Shana: Ale co? Frank: Jak zapamiętałaś słowa i melodię do piosenki? Shana: Jakiej piosenki? Powiecie mi w ogóle, o co chodzi?! Michael: Mamy zrobić konkurs taneczny... Tylko ja potrafię tańczyć, co zrobimy? Frank: Możemy zrobić konkurs taneczny, tylko taki amatorski... Ja będę jurorem, a wy zrobicie pojedynek... Michael wygra, Shana przegra... A na koniec, gdy ty będziesz tańczył jako zwycięzca, ona zaśpiewa! Michael: A nie lepiej, żebyście wy na koniec tańczyli razem i na końcu się pocałowali? (wystawił dzióbek) Frank: (zaczerwienił się) Raczej nie... Michael: Co ty na to, Shana? Shana akurat wkładała sobie zerwany kwiatek we włosy. Shana: A skąd wy znacie moje imię?... 120px George: Ktoś ma jakiś pomysł? Simon: Dlaczego dostaliśmy tak żałosne zadanie?! Modelki?! Grace: Ej, na pewno będzie super zabawa! Ja chciałabym być modelką, mogę?! Simon: Niech dziewczyny będą modelkami, a faceci jurorami! Jenny: O, o, co to to nie, chłoptasiu! George: Ilu zrobimy jurorów? Ginger: Zróbmy trzech jurorów! I niech Stanley będzie jednym, błagam! Grace: Dobra, jeden to Stanley, kto jeszcze chce być? Jenny: Ja będę jurorką! Łuhu! Simon: I ja! George: No dobra, czyli Grace, Steve, Ginger i ja występujemy! I co dalej? Grace: Mam plan! 120px Taylor: No dobra, frajerzy. Wszyscy wiemy, że ludzie chcą oglądać mnie, więc to ja będę śpiewała. Stacy: Gdybyś była inteligentna, wiedziałabyś, że mamy zrobić konkurs. Jest nas szóstka, więc proponuję trzech jurorów i trzech piosenkarzy. I nie oszukujmy się, ja nie potrafię śpiewać, więc będę oceniać. Cindy: Ja też koniecznie chcę śpiewać! Mark: Ja podziękuję, to nie dla mnie! (stanął obok Stacy) Stacy: Ale my podobni, hihi! Stacy: (PZ) Odwala mi przy nim! Casey: (zaczęła szlochać) Taylor: A tobie co znowu? Patrick: Hej, co ci jest? (objął Casey) Coś się stało? Cindy przewróciła oczami. Casey: Nie... nic. Patrick: Może zaśpiewasz i ujawnisz wszystkim swoje uczucia? Casey: (podniosła głowę) Tak! Tak, zaśpiewam! Patrick: A ja zaśpiewam z tobą! Taylor: Nie?! Ja też chcę śpiewać! Mark: Taylor... Daj im kilka sekund sławy... Taylor: Dobra. Ale pod jednym warunkiem! (zbliżyła się do niego) Zagłosujesz na Casey. Patrick: Zgoda. (odsunął się od niej) Dziękujemy, jesteś taka dobra! (przesłał buziaka) Taylor: (założyła ręce) Taylor: (PZ) Widzę, co tu się dzieje... Casey podwala się do bliźniaków i Patricka! Czas na nią! ---- Mitchel: (ujęcie na niego, a za nim pracujące drużyny) Zobaczymy, jak to wszystko się potoczy. Oglądajcie Totalne... Miasto! 120px Michael: To zaczniemy tak... ty będziesz na krześle, ja będę tańczył pierwszy, a potem Shana. Wybierzesz zwycięzcę, czyli mnie, zatańczę ponownie, Shana podczas tego zaśpiewa, a na zakończenie ty z nią zatańczysz, jasne? Shana: Ze mną? On? Przecież nawet go nie znam! Michael: Weź już skończ... Frank: Spoko. Poradzę sobie z nią. Michael: To teraz zrobimy próbę! Frank usiadł. Frank: (PZ) Boję się tylko, że przegramy, bo Shana zapomni co mamy zrobić. Michael zaczął breakdance'ować. Frank: Nieźle... tańczysz. (poprawił okulary) Michael skończył, a Frank i Shana zaczęli klaskać. Frank: Dobra, Shana, teraz ty! Shana: Ale ja nie potrafię tańczyć! Michael: To chociaż udawaj! Shana: (wyszła na środek i zaczęła podskakiwać jak głupia) Frank: (zrobił skrzywioną minę) Shana: Co to za miny?! (zaczęła chodzić na rękach) Frank: Nie! Nie rób tak! Shana się przewróciła. Shana: W sensie, że jak mam nie robić? Frank: Dobra, po ogłoszeniu wyników zatańczysz ponownie, a Shana zaśpiewa... właśnie, co zaśpiewa? Shana: Zaśpiewam "Na miłość czas"! Kocham to! Frank: (PZ) Nie mam pojęcia jak ona zapamiętuje piosenki. Może... muzyka jej w głowie zostaje? Frank: Dobra. A teraz przećwiczymy nasz taniec. Frank podszedł do Shany i zaczęli tańczyć. 120px Gwiazdy pobiegły do swojego SPA, w którym mieli wszystkie rzeczy. Grace: Zaczniemy od George'a... Jak chcesz być ubrany na wybiegu? George: Byleby najważniejsze było zakryte! Grace: Czyli chcesz ostro! (dotknęła jego klaty) Niezła... Simonowi zaczęła drgać powieka. George: Mogę być w kąpielówkach! Grace: Stoi!... Ups, to znaczy... co ze Stevem? Steve: (wyjął ze swojej walizki strój małpy) Ginger: Jej! Stevi będzie małpką! (przytuliła go) George: Dobra, a co z wami, laski? :D Ginger: (wyjęła z walizki długą, żółtą suknię) Ja wyjdę w tym! Zawsze zakładam to, jak idę na jakąś uroczystość ze Stanleyem. Mówi, że to jego ulubiona moja suknia! Grace: A ja nie wiem co... Jazda na deskorolce i granie modelki-skejterki jest ok? Będę ładnie wyglądać. Simon: Wspaniałe! A co założysz, żeby wyglądać ładnie? George, Steve, Jenny i Ginger otworzyli szeroko oczy. Grace: To nie wyglądam w tym ładnie? Chciałam w tym wyjść... Simon: Wyglądasz... olśniewająco! Simon: (PZ) (uderza się w czoło kilka razy) George: W tym wyglądasz naprawdę spoko! Grace: Dzięki, George! ^^ Jaką proponujecie kolejność? Zacznijmy od Ginger! Ginger: Tak, dziękuję! Grace: Później niech będzie George, następnie ja i na koniec Steve! George: Pasuje! 120px Taylor siedzi wkurzona na krześle i patrzy na pozostałych. Taylor: No i co planujecie dla mnie zaśpiewać? Cindy: Dla ciebie? Nic. Ja zaśpiewam dla Patricka i Marka! Mark: Dla mnie? A co takiego? Cindy: Zobaczysz... zaprezentuję to na konkursie! Casey: To ma być wyreżyserowane! Cindy: Co? Nie! Chcę zaśpiewać coś własnego! Patrick: Dobra, dajmy jej szansę... Stacy: A co ty zaprezentujesz? Patrick: Ja zaśpiewam z Casey. Poimprowizujemy. Taylor: Jaja sobie robicie? Musimy coś wymyślić! Stacy: Dobra, mam to gdzieś. Róbcie co chcecie! (usiadła obok Taylor) ---- Wszystkie drużyny kończyły już narady. Mitchel: Jesteście gotowi? W takim razie, udamy się do sali bankietowej! Poszli. Pokazy Mitchel: Od kogo zaczniemy? Niech będą Luzaki! Frank zasiadł na krześle przy stole. Michael stanął na środku sali. Michael: (PZ) Kurczę... Strasznie się stresuję! Michael zaczął tańczyć jak na próbie. George: (rzucił w Michaela małą piłką i ten się przewrócił) Michael'': Ał! (szybko wrócił do tańczenia i po chwili skończył) Rozległy się brawa. '''Frank: Gratulacje! Teraz czas na Shanę! Shana: Hm? Słucham? Frank: Wejdź na środek i zatańcz! Shana: Co? Przed wszystkimi? Nie ma mowy! Frank: Nawet cię nie znają, ani ty ich! Dawaj! Shana: No dobrze... (wyszła na środek i zaczęła skakać) Mitchel: (facepalm) Frank: No dobra, hehe, to znaczy... czas ogłosić zwycięzcę! Zostaje nim Michael! Po raz kolejny brawa, Michael wychodzi na środek i zaczyna tańczyć. Za nim stoi Shana. Frank: Shana zaśpiewa dla was piosenkę "Na miłość czas"! Michael wciąż tańczy, a Shana zaczyna pięknie śpiewać piosenkę z TDWT. Mitchel: Wspaniałe! Teraz Frank wyszedł na środek i zaczął tańczyć powoli z Shaną. Taylor: I co, pocałują się? Usta Franka i Shany powoli zaczęły się do siebie zbliżać. Grace: Kurczę, jakie to romantyczne! Frank i Shana pocałowali się i znowu rozległy się brawa. Mitchel: O, cholera! Nieźle wam to wyszło, naprawdę! Nie spodziewałem się czegoś takiego po trzech osobach! Ale teraz zobaczymy, jak pójdzie innym drużynom. Co na to Gwiazdy? Grace: Mamy wam do zaprezentowania pokaz mody! Występują George, Steve, Ginger oraz Grace, zaś jurorami są Simon, Jenny oraz Stanley! Mitchel: Stanley? Żartujesz sobie?... Grace: Ależ skąd! Simon i Jenny usiedli na krzesłach jurorskich. Obok Jenny stało też puste krzesło. Grace: Pierwszą na scenę zapraszamy... Ginger! Ginger wyszła w żółtej suknie, ale wciąż ze swoim końskim ogonem i żółtymi kozakami, przez co wyglądała... dziwnie. Mitchel: O matko... Ginger szła do przodu, wciąż potykając się o suknię, która była zdecydowanie za długa. Jenny: Masakra! Daję jeden na dziesięć, za bycie tragiczną! Simon: Dwa na dziesięć! Ginger: (głęboko westchnęła) Stanleyku, dziesiątka?! Dziękuję, jesteś kochany! (podskoczyła i upadła na twarz, szybko wstała i uciekła) Grace: Teraz czas na George'a! George wyszedł na środek w samych kąpielówkach. Zaowocowało to śmiechem u Modelek. Jenny: Coś was śmieszy?! (złapała swoją teczkę i rzuciła nią w Casey) Zaraz cię zniszczę! Cindy: Wow, on jest... boski... Stacy: Że co?! Cindy: Nic, o matko! George przeszedł się po sali. Będąc przy Modelkach, wszystkim z nich, oprócz Cindy, nałożył trochę bitej śmietany na twarze. Jenny: Łuhuh, jesteś super boski! Daję dychę! Simon: Ja daję zero! Jenny: (wykręciła mu rękę) Więcej, mówię! Simon: Dobra, cztery! Mitchel: A, ekhm, Stanley? Cindy: Stanley powiedział: ZERO! (buczy) Ginger: Nie! Powiedział, że daje osiem! Dlaczego wy go nie słuchacie?! Grace: Uwaga, teraz ja! (złapała za deskorolkę i zaczęła jeździć po sali, wybijąc przy tym wszystkie szyby w oknach, rozwalając stoły i tłucząc wszystkie żyrandole) Tadam! Mitchel: Świetnie, gdyby nie zniszczenia! Jenny: Ej, ziomuś, weź już skończ komentować nasz program! (rzuciła w niego naostrzonym ołówkiem, ale nie trafiła) Farciarz! Simon: Wspaniale było, Grace, najlepszy występ! Dziesięć! Jenny: Dziesięć też! Ginger: Stanley też daje dziesięć! Grace: (skacze i podbiega do żyri i całuje ich) Simon: (PZ) Nareszcie! Mitchel: Co za żenada... Ktoś jeszcze? Ginger: Oczywiście, teraz Steve! <3 Wybiegł Steve w stroju orangutana. Zaczął zachowywać się jak małpa, wyć, bić się po piersiach, nawet jadł banana! Mitchel: (facepalm) Cindy: Zwycięstwo z wami będzie przyjemnością! (powiedziała do George'a) George: Porażka z tobą również taka będzie... Cindy: Hmph! Wczoraj ze mną zerwałeś! George: (zrzedła mu mina) Jenny: Ja daję... (stanęła na stole sędziowskim) Daję całą dziesiąteczkę! To było genialne! Simon: Daję... sześć. Ginger: A ty, Stan... Stanley?! Zero punktów, oszalałeś?!... Aha, rozumiem, jesteś zazdrosny... Mitchel: Dobra, kto wygrywa?! Jenny: (wskoczyła Mitchelowi na barana) Mówiłam, żebyś nie przerywał?! Wygrywa Grace, matematyczny jełopie z humana! (zaczyna go bić po głowie) Mitchel: Halo, pomoże mi ktoś?! (próbuje ją zrzucić) Patrick: Nie. Taylor: Czas teraz na program tych tutaj. (wskazała na Casey i Patricka, po czym usiadła wkurzona) Mitchel: (zrzucił z siebie Jenny, miał całe włosy roztrzepane) Aaaaa! (uciekł) Na miejsce Mitchela przyszedł Tim. Tim: No, ja się teraz wami zajmę. Taylor, Stacy i Mark usiedli na krzesłach za stołem jurorskim. Casey: Ja i Patrick śpiewamy pierwsi! Casey i Patrick wyszli na środek. Tymczasem powrócił Mitchel. Mitchel: (odepchnął Tima) No, jestem gotowy! Pokaż na co cię stać, Casey... i Patrick! Włączyła się jakaś tam muzyka. Casey: Złamane serce maaaaam! Chłopak mój udawał ciągle saaaam! Patrick: Powiedz mi! Co cię gnębi dziś? Casey: Zdradzona i oszukana stoję tu - śpiewam smutną piosenkę o miłościiiiiii! (skrzeczy) Mitchel: (skrzywił minę) Casey: (zaczyna rapować) ''Michael woli Cindy, cóż, ja nic na to nie poradzę! '''Patrick': Cindy? Ale przecież... Casey: (przestała śpiewać) Dlatego udawał wczoraj George'a, żeby ze mną zerwać! (popłakała się) Patrick: (PZ) No i pięknie... Udało mi się ją rozproszyć! (udał, że łamie patyk rękoma) Cindy: Co?! (wbiegła na scenę, złapała mikrofon) Michael to jest gnój. Tak samo jego brat, jeden wielki... yy... gbur! Ale ten na "Gie", chyba zakochał się we mnie! Taylor: Co?! (wstała z krzesła sędziowskiego i podeszła do Cindy) George mówił, że kocha mnie! George: (drapie się po głowie) Cindy: Co? O co tu chodzi... Casey: Michael udawał George'a, jesteście ślepe?! Tępe dzidy, ugh! (rzuciła mikrofonem o podłogę) Stacy: (wstała) Jestem zdania, że ta drużyna jest niezdyscyplinowana i zaraz KAŻDY DOSTANIE W GĘBĘ! Mark: (złapał Stacy za ramię i pociągnął z powrotem na krzesło) Ach, pooglądajmy sobie... Taylor: No i co, jesteś z siebie dumna?! (wrzasnęła na Casey) Casey: Zamknij się, wieśniaczko! (zaczęła ją ciągnąć za włosy) Taylor: Tylko nie włosy! (nadal ciągnięta za włosy zaczęła ją bić po brzuchu) Patrick: Hej, dziewczyny... Wkurzona Taylor kopnęła go w brzuch. Mitchel: Ej, wystarczy! To żenujące... Modelki, totalnie to dziś skopałyście - chyba wiecie już, że ceremonia dziś należy do was? Zaś najlepiej, nie oszukujmy się... Luzaki! SPA jest wasze. Na dziś mam was już dość! Taylor: Co?! Ja chcę moje SPA! Stacy: To nie moja wina, że one są jakieś nienormalne! Dawaj mi SPA! Mitchel: Ech... (złapał się za głowę i wyszedł) Taylor: (spojrzała wkurzona na Casey i rzuciła się na nią) Wszyscy, oprócz tych dwóch dziewczyn, wyszli. Mieszkania zawodników SPA Luzaków Frank i Shana siedzieli w jacuzzi, a Michaela nie było. Shana: (PZ) Nie wiem o co tu chodzi - nagle nakazano mi pójść do tego SPA. (podrapała się po głowie) Ale siedzę tutaj z niekiepskim ciasteczkiem w jacuzzi! Chyba czas go poznać! Shana: (zbliżyła się do Franka, który zrobił przerażoną minę) No cześć, słodziutki! Jak ci na imię? Frank przewrócił oczami. Salon pozostałych W salonie pozostali tylko Cindy, Taylor, Casey, Patrick, George, Jenny i Michael. Reszta uciekła, bo się bała. Michael i George patrzyli po sobie morderczymi wzrokami, a Casey i Taylor się kłóciły. Taylor: Jesteś z siebie dumna, kretynko?! Wylatujesz! Casey: Nie będę z tobą dyskutowała! Patrick: Przykro mi, Taylor... (stanął obok Casey) Ale nie wiem, czy to Casey dziś wyleci. Jenny: Niech wyleci! (wskoczyła Casey na barana i zaczęła bić po głowie) Nikt jej tu nie lubi! Casey: Puszczaj mnie! George podszedł do Cindy, która to wszystko oglądała. George: Pogadamy? Cindy: Nie. (wyszła z pokoju) Zaś Michael podszedł do Casey i zrzucił Jenny. Michael: Chcesz pogadać? Casey: Nie mamy o czym! (odepchnęła go) Michael: (PZ) Cholera! Nie chciałem tą zamianą powodować czegoś takiego! Jestem teraz tak zły... Michael: Musisz mnie wysłuchać! Casey: Dobra. Wysłucham. Ale po ceremonii. Casey wyszła, a za nią Modelki, Gwiazdy i Luzaki. Ceremonia 120px Modelki siedziały na ławkach, a za nimi stały pozostałe dwie drużyny. Mitchel: Och, Modelki... W końcu tu jesteście, po pięciu odcinkach... Tęsknicie za Jasmine? Cindy: Weź na wstrzymanie. Mitchel: Mam tutaj pięć cudownych biletów-przepustek do kolejnego odcinka... Kto je dostanie? Taylor: Pewnie ja. Pospiesz się! Mitchel: A kto nie dostanie?! Na pewno osoba, która odjedzie dzisiaj pociągiem... Może najpierw bilety dam tym, którzy jako jedyni zachowywali się dziś normalnie! Stacy i Mark! (rzucił im) Jesteście w strefie zerowej... tak samo jak i Patrick! (rzucił mu bilet) Cindy, Taylor i Casey... co z wami tu zrobić? Cindy: Co? Jestem zagrożona? Mitchel: Aaa... nie, masz zero głosów! (rzucił jej bilet) I tutaj koniec zerówek... jedna z was otrzymała dwa, druga cztery. Ostatni bilet jest dla... ... ... ... ... ... Taylor teatralnie przejeżdża palcem po szyi, patrząc w tym czasie na Casey. ... ... ... ... ... ...Casey! Taylor, wynocha do domu! Taylor: Co? Ty chyba oszalałeś! Mitchel pstryknął palcami, a Tim i Chef złapali Taylor z dwóch stron i podeszli z nią pod brzeg peronu. Zamachnęli się i... rzucili ją z powrotem na ławkę. Mitchel: Dobry żart, co? To Casey jedzie dziś do domu! Michael: Chwila, Casey... Ale Mitchel tylko złapał Casey i pociągnął na tory. Casey: Co? Jak to?! Nie! Nie mogę odpaść, jestem... (nie zdążyła dokończyć, gdyż pociąg przyjechał i w nią uderzył) Michael: O nie... Taylor: (PZ) Koniec z tą szajbuską... Teraz czas na Cindy! (uderzyła pięścią w dłoń) Patrick: (PZ) Oczywiście, że głosowałem na Casey. W końcu zawarłem z Taylor układ. Mark: (PZ) Ja głosowałem na Taylor. Póki co, jestem cichy... Ale w końcu... wybuchnę! Mitchel: To by było na tyle, cóż... Pozbyliśmy się tej wkurzającej natrętnicy, no, nieważne... Oglądajcie nas koniecznie w dwunastym odcinku Totalnego Miasta! KONIEC. Przeczytałeś/aś? :> Tak Cieszysz się z tej eliminacji? Tak Nie Zwisa mi Kategoria:Odcinki Totalnego Miasta!